


Motorcycle

by nancysix



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 教横复习骑机车时发生的





	Motorcycle

“要注意看前方，注意速度…”  
他的声音原本就低，此刻离得如此近更是让人起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，男人的手贴在腰际，手心的温度烫得吓人，横山发觉自己的鼻尖已经冒出了汗，他无措地看向身边的男人：  
“户、户君…”横山紧张地咽了咽口水，目光游移，“太近了…”  
“哪有很近？”  
锦户耷拉下眉毛，靠近了想躲却无处可逃的横山：“前辈才是，学个车怎么这么紧张？出了好多汗。”  
他说着，伸出空手缓缓擦去了横山鼻尖上的汗水，横山这下子更加紧张了，他觉得自己脚都在发软，他毫不怀疑如果这样把机车开出去一定会栽个四脚朝天，车毁人亡。  
锦户看着横山红润的嘴唇，往下是雪白的下颔和颈项，汗水已经流过了鬓角，锦户眯了眯眼，不由自主地凑了过去。  
可是事情怎么会变成这样？  
横山偏着头压抑着喉咙里的声音，感受到锦户的嘴唇磨蹭在自己的脖颈上时这么分了心想到。

 

横山接到电话的时候是前天早上。  
经纪人的声音从电话那边传过来：“横山君…戏里面有一段骑机车的戏，您有机车证吗？”  
横山想了想：“有是有…可是很久没骑过了。”  
他说这话时，锦户正好从厨房里出来，手里还端着两杯香蕉汁。他见横山正垂着头打电话，眉宇间有些苦恼的样子，不由得留心起来。  
“这场戏是四天后拍，您明天之后的两天都没有工作安排，还是复习一下比较好吧？您看……”  
“唔，我知道了，”横山应下，“我会准备的。”  
挂了电话，锦户看向横山：“工作上的事？”  
横山点了头，用筷子戳开了煎得刚好的荷包蛋：“四天后要拍一场骑机车的戏…可是我好久没骑过了，经纪人让我后面两天没工作时复习一下。”说着，他吃下煎蛋，伸出舌尖舔去了沾在唇角的蛋液。  
锦户想了想：“我教你吧，你一个人也不太安全，后天我没工作。”  
“可以吗？”横山睁大了眼，表情欣喜，“那太好了！”  
而锦户笑着，眉眼弯弯的样子格外好看，格外温暖。

 

其实最近两人的工作都很忙，好不容易一起待一阵子还是为了工作做准备，说实话横山是有些失落的，但是对于现在这个发展，他确实毫无准备，或者说是毫无防备。  
本来一开始到了锦户家的车库后确实有好好地教横山复习，锦户是个很认真的老师，为了今天，他甚至将因工作而留长了的头发往后扎起了小小的辫子，只有扎不住的薄薄刘海落在脸庞两侧，一大早起来的他还没有刮去胡子，留着胡渣，抿着嘴唇拧着眉头的样子看上去帅气得不得了，让久久不曾和恋人有过亲密接触的横山都有些动摇了。  
毕竟谁能抵抗住此刻在机车旁散发着强烈雄性荷尔蒙的恋人呢？

横山硬生生地咽下嘴边的呻吟，满脸通红地转过头去：“你干嘛呢？不是练车吗？”  
“嗯…前辈不想我吗？”  
锦户抬起眼睛，眉毛微微下撇，猫似的嘴唇也因不满而轻轻嘟起，一副撒娇的模样望着横山。  
横山一直觉得锦户这个人气质过于独特，冷着脸时让他有些时候都觉得难以靠近，可是当这人对着自己稍稍一示弱一撒娇，他就心软得没了辙。

“想…”

年上者红着脸吐露出直白的词句，让锦户几乎是瞬间就兴奋起来了。  
他的手探向坐在机车上的男人，声音压得又低又沙哑：  
“明天还有时间，今天……我们先复习点别的吧？”

 

锦户让横山换了个方向，然后自己坐到了他的面前，这么看去，似乎原本就是锦户在掌控着这辆车。  
双腿分开跨在车座边的动作让横山有些不自在，他的腿缠着锦户的腿，而锦户的腿稳稳的蹬着地，双手扶在横山的腰上，这让横山安心了不少。

横山垂下头去看他，车库顶上的暖色光线让他的眼波潋滟，本来就比较浅的瞳色此刻更是显得透明感十足，就像是一颗玻璃珠子。而他的衬衫已经被锦户解开，只余了一颗扣子堪堪的将横山的身体遮掩着，可是他实在是太过于害羞了，锦户觉得他的胸膛都是粉色的。  
摩挲着年上者的后脑，手指温柔地揉弄他脆弱的后颈，摸到柔软的发尾，也摸到坚硬的椎骨，和他唇舌交缠之间锦户想起曾经摸过的仓鼠，毛茸茸的一小团，可是手指按在它的背上还能摸到它纤细脆弱的骨，让人不由得就软下了心。

此刻也是，横山很少被锦户摸后颈，他的手法暧昧又温柔，唇舌滚烫又热烈，渐渐粗重起来的吐息让他的鼻尖再次出了细汗，一吻完毕后的锦户似乎也发现了，他喉咙里发出低低的笑声，鼻子抵过去蹭了蹭：

“前辈又出汗了。”

“很热啊……”

横山咽了咽口水，他发觉自己已经开始有反应了。

两人靠得如此近，横山几乎是及时到自己有了反应的那一刻锦户就感觉到了。

锦户的手往下去了，平时弹吉他开机车的手指灵巧地解开横山的裤子，皮带扣的金属撞声在空旷的车库里格外刺耳，让横山都起了鸡皮疙瘩。可是还没等他稍微平静一些，锦户的手指就已经拨开内裤摸到了他半硬起来的性器。

“唔啊……”

横山呜咽一声，纤细洁白的腰肢挺起来，似乎是将自己往锦户手里送去一样。  
锦户没有放缓手里的动作，同时仰着头去吻住了横山半遮着的胸膛，可是亲了半晌后似乎是觉得衬衫碍事，于是手也不动的，直接用牙齿咬开了衬衫扣子，这一切都被横山看在眼里，他的喉结滚动，快要压抑不住已经滚到了舌尖的呻吟了。  
牙齿细细地研磨着硬挺起来的乳尖，舌尖戳弄着顶上的小孔，锦户甚至还恶劣的吸咬得啧啧作响，逼得横山漏出了哭泣一般的破碎音节。

“户…户君……”他抽噎着，“够了…够了……”

锦户闻言抬起眼，只见他肤色雪白的前辈此刻已经面色潮红，泪眼朦胧，嘴唇水润红艳，而汗水又让他看上去细腻如同精巧的瓷人。

“不够吧？”锦户说，唇角挂着戏谑的笑，“前辈，明明我们才开始呢。”

横山喘了口气，他能感觉到，自己已经完全硬了。

 

因为横山跨坐在锦户身上，裤子很不好脱，但是好在今天横山的裤子穿得宽松，剥下去只露出了他雪白的臀部。  
锦户的手指已经探到了最危险的地方，横山双手无力地环着锦户的肩膀，胸膛因为暧昧的触碰而向前挺起，而锦户的另一只手则抚摸着横山背脊中间凹陷的骨窝，他的手指不算柔软，也不够光滑，带着平日里练习吉他的茧子以及力道，让横山口干舌燥起来，他舔舔嘴唇，却又觉得不太满足，他低下眼睛，期待地看向锦户。  
“怎么？”锦户对上横山视线的一瞬间就明白了他的诉求，但却又不愿意立马满足他，于是装作毫不知情地疑惑起来。

——恶劣。

横山咬咬舌尖，他已经感觉到锦户的手指带着在自己嘴里搅弄一番后的湿意探进了一个指节，他咽下呼吸，面带着自己不自知的渴望望着锦户：  
“户君……”  
锦户喉咙一哑：“嗯？”  
“…亲…亲一下。”  
于是锦户凑上去嘴唇贴嘴唇的‘吧唧’了一下，横山一愣，随即拧起了眉：谁想在这种关头搞处男一样的亲吻啊？！  
这人是真不懂还是假不懂？  
横山看向锦户，暗示地又舔舔嘴唇。  
锦户还是望着他，水汪汪的眼睛里面似乎有着无限的不解。  
年上者只好俯下身恶狠狠地咬上锦户的嘴唇：“我要的是这个！”  
湿润的舌尖探进去，缠上男人故意后缩的舌头，报复似的磨过他的敏感点，逼得男人手下力道加重，夺回了主导权。

湿哒哒的漫长亲吻结束时，锦户已经将三根手指在横山的后穴出入顺畅了，火热的肠肉狡着他的手指，因为被碰到那个敏感点而湿润的起来的肠道已经让锦户快等不及了。  
他声音沙哑，比平时又低了好几度：  
“可以了吗？”  
横山点点头：“嗯。”  
天知道他已经被锦户折磨得有多难耐了。

锦户的性器又粗又长，每一次都让横山难以承受，更不要说现在他骑在锦户身上，更是让他几乎背过气去。  
而锦户则耐心地等着横山适应，上下照顾着，温柔地舔着横山仰起的脖子。  
直到横山扯了扯他的衣袖，锦户才抓着他的腰开始了挺动。  
“前辈，”锦户眯着眼睛去看横山潮红的脸，“现在速度才是一档，到时候你拍戏估计得开到三档呢。”  
横山摇了摇头，汗湿的发丝贴在他的额角、嘴角，让他看起来迷人又风情，他原本就黏糊的声音此刻因为哭腔而更加软糯：“你……你不要说这些了……”  
“那可不行，”锦户笑眯眯地，“我今天可是来教前辈骑车的呢。”

……骑的哪门子的车啊？！

横山的怒吼就在喉咙口，却又被他咽回去，因为他意识到，此刻他们确实是在车上，只不过是锦户骑在车上，他骑在锦户身上而已。  
如果他说了，估计锦户又会以此狡辩回来吧。  
还是算了。  
横山抓紧了锦户的手臂：  
“啊——”

“骑车的时候要注意弯道，起步的时候要慢，不要急加速。”  
锦户说，按着横山的腰又快又狠地操弄，连底下的车都随着力道而摇晃了起来，横山的脚尖都绷紧了，他死死地攀着锦户的腿，若有若无的失重感和几乎灭顶的快感让他觉得自己似乎要窒息过去了，横山大口大口地喘气，他根本听不进去锦户在说些什么，可是偶尔听到一两句又会觉得羞意难当，让自己赶紧移开注意力。  
可是锦户却不放过他，他掐着横山的腰逼他：  
“我刚才都说了些什么？”  
“什、什么…？”  
“我问你我说了些什么？”  
横山扭了扭腰，有点埋怨锦户顶弄力度不够重，只好湿着眼眶回答：  
“起步慢…呜……不能急加速——快一点…啊……”

粗长的性器在糟糕的后穴里不断进出，捣弄的力度只大不小，他发狠地咬着横山的嘴唇，双手用力揉捏着年上者雪白的、软腻的臀肉，似乎还想要进得更深一些。  
横山颤抖着，指尖发麻，小腿肌肉也绷紧了，他抱着锦户，呜咽全部被锦户变成了色气的湿粘水声，他的性器并没有被照顾到，可是此刻也已经到了高潮边缘。  
锦户松开横山的嘴唇，呢喃着他的名字，横山模糊间只觉得自己潮湿柔软的内里几乎要被锦户弄坏，他喘着气，死死地抱着锦户不算厚实的肩膀，随着锦户最深的一次顶弄咬上了他的肩膀。  
好在锦户在最后关头抽了出来，白色的浊液撒在横山的小腹，甚至还沾到了几滴在横山殷红的唇角。他无意识地舔了舔，发觉到了那是什么，羞愤不已地咬着锦户的嘴唇，故意把东西蹭到锦户的脸上去。  
“好难吃。”  
平静些了的横山撇着嘴，扯着衬衫的衣摆擦去了嘴角乱七八糟的东西，埋怨地看向了锦户。  
而锦户却毫不在意地耸耸肩，从衣兜里掏出一包烟，熟练地点燃咬了一只进嘴里。  
他吸了两口，吐出奶白的雾气，又掐掉烟凑过去亲横山。  
横山哼哼唧唧的不愿给亲，一边躲着一边看锦户：

“你还不戒烟？”  
“明天，明天。”  
“再不戒烟就不准亲我了。”  
“知道了知道了，前辈别躲……”  
“你可别敷衍我！我唔……”


End file.
